


Семеро одного не ждут

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Madness, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Personalities, Paralysis, Porn With Plot, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Tickling, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Виктор методично отслеживает каждого из Шляпников. И диву дается, как все они помещаются в одном Джефферсоне».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семеро одного не ждут

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания/Предупреждения:** сиквел к драбблу «Классика жанра»; множественные личности; грубый секс, даб-кон, секс с использованием посторонних предметов, секс с парализованным, щекотка  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Виктор методично отслеживает каждого из Шляпников. И диву дается, как все они помещаются в одном Джефферсоне. На самом деле сразу угадать, с кем будешь сегодня иметь дело, чертовски важно.  
      Иногда жизненно важно.  
  
      – Что общего у ворона и письменного стола? – будит Виктора утром веселый безумец.  
      Это значит, что сегодня Джефферсон будет ураганом носиться по дому, громко распевать, задавать дурацкие вопросы и смеяться даже над просьбой передать соль.  
      А еще он будет азартен и неутомим в постели – и они обязательно попробуют очередную ролевую игру, которая сведется в итоге к излюбленной «врач и пациент», только вместо шприца в ягодицу Джефферсон получит полную задницу крупных бус вызывающе-красного цвета и будет тяжело дышать, по-прежнему посмеиваясь, но примет все до единой. А Виктор будет удивляться, как у того хватает на все энергии.  
      Секс с этим Шляпником похож на закись азота, на пузырьки в газировке, на все мультфильмы про Дорожного Бегуна разом и на сорвавшиеся с тормозов русские горки.  
  
      Главное – не спутать этого Шляпника с другим. Тот тоже кажется веселым, но Виктора знобит от этого веселья.  
      Однажды он просыпается от странного звука.  
      Вжих! Вжих! – неприятно посвистывает над ухом.  
      Виктор открывает глаза и обнаруживает над собой Джефферсона, натачивающего опасную бритву.  
      – Что ты делаешь? – очень тихо спрашивает Виктор.  
      – А на что это похоже? – отвечает вопросом на вопрос Джефферсон, и в уголках его глаз зажигаются огоньки. – Хочу побыть немного брадобреем. Не шевелись.  
      Виктор и не шевелится, но вскоре не выдерживает.  
      – Главное не будь Суини Тоддом, – просит он, едва двигая губами.  
      – Замри, а то порежу! – жестко командует Джефферсон. – А резать – твоя прерогатива.  
      Когда с бритьем покончено, он уносит из спальни миску с пеной и помазок. Бритва блестит на тумбочке. Виктор еще долго лежит неподвижно, ощущая на гладких щеках дуновение холодного ветерка.  
      – Не разлеживайся, вставай! – Джефферсон врывается в комнату и, вопреки собственным словам, опрокидывает Виктора обратно на кровать. – Откуда столько серьезности? – Он тянет уголки его губ вверх.  
      Бритье необязательно – в следующий раз Джефферсон придумает что-нибудь другое.  
      Этот Шляпник груб и резок, он кусает Виктора за загривок чуть ли не до крови, оставляет синяки и засосы, трахает без устали, но словно бы и без эмоций – раз за разом вбивает в скомкавшиеся простыни, пока Виктор не стонет:  
      – Пожалуйста… хватит.  
      И Шляпник уходит. Виктор никогда не спрашивает, где тот пропадает до самого утра.  
  
      Третий Шляпник навсегда остался в Стране Чудес, на каменных плитах – голова отдельно, туловище отдельно.  
      Виктор просыпается от панического всхлипа над ухом:  
      – Франки, я ног не чувствую…  
      Этот Шляпник тих и неподвижен – что смотрится дико после бешеного урагана остальных личностей. И не просто неподвижен – он вовсе не встает с постели, свято веря, что после казни его парализовало.  
      Виктор вздыхает и звонит в больницу, предупредить, что сегодня не придет. К счастью, этот Шляпник появляется редко, только когда Джеффи чем-то подавлен или расстроен.  
      Виктор ухаживает за ним: приносит судно, кормит с ложечки, купает тяжелое неповоротливое тело – и как всегда худой Джефферсон умудряется быть таким тяжелым?  
      Но все же и в этой ситуации есть свои плюсы. Виктору стыдно, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Он потакает своему тайному желанию и ласкает Шляпника, лижет, целует, покусывает, водит кончиками пальцев везде, щекочет гладкую кожу и любуется выступившими мурашками. Обычно Виктору никогда не удается подобное – Джефферсон до смерти боится щекотки, но сегодня лежит каменной статуей и лишь шумно сглатывает, закатывая глаза, да по щекам гуляют желваки.  
      Но Шляпник верен себе и не шевелится, даже не дрожит, когда Виктор склоняется над его членом, облизывает головку и дует на нее или когда достает кисточки из «фетишистского набора» Джеффи.  
      В эту игру можно играть часами.  
      Пока наконец Виктор не устает и, на скорую руку засадив Шляпнику, рвано дрочит ему, почти мгновенно доводя до разрядки – с физиологией не поспоришь.  
      И этот Шляпник вновь скрывается до следующего раза.  
  
      Четвертый Шляпник суетлив и хозяйственен. Он затевает уборку, печет гору оладий, делает коржики и обрезает розы. А потом сидит на диване в гостиной и роняет слезы над фотографией Грейс. Такое случается, когда та отпрашивается на пару недель пожить со своими приемными родителями, потому что «они же тоже меня любят, папа». Шляпник плачет, и Виктор садится рядом, прижимает его к себе и молчит.  
      На груди у этого Шляпника висит медальон, и Виктор знает – там портрет Алисы, Джефферсон показывал ему. Но его Шляпник не касается, будто боится не выдержать. Виктор расстегивает цепочку, оставляет медальон на диване, ведет Шляпника в спальню. Иногда они занимаются любовью – нежно, медленно и осторожно, – но чаще просто лежат в обнимку.  
      Временами четвертый Шляпник пугает Виктора больше, чем второй.  
  
      Когда над Сторибруком нависает угроза, в Шляпнике просыпается герой. Он участвует во всех авантюрах, которые придумывают Эмма Свон и чета Прекрасных. В такие дни они с Виктором почти не видятся, и Виктор идет к Руби. В основном ради стакана виски и задушевных разговоров. Куда реже ради необременительного секса – не потому, что Виктор не в состоянии удержать член в штанах, просто ему нравится Руби. Джефферсону она тоже нравится, и, если бы не предрассудки, Виктор давно бы предложил пожить втроем.  
      Бешеный оборотень, безумный ученый и просто безумец – чем не идеальная семья?  
  
      Шестая ипостась Джефферсона – это сам Джефферсон. Шебутной парень, в голове которого бродят идеи на грани идиотизма и гениальности, безумно любящий свою дочь, но не чурающийся приключений. Фанфарон в причудливой одежде, по праву считающий себя неотразимым. Он с удовольствием вспоминает задания, которые выполнял для Темного в Зачарованном лесу, и, несмотря на то, что в половине из них Виктор участвовал сам, он слушает с не меньшим удовольствием. В устах Джеффи эти истории звучат как завораживающие сказки, расцвечиваясь яркими красками. Впрочем, для черно-белого мира Франкенштейна любая краска – яркая.  
      Джефферсон не помнит, как бывает кем-то еще, и Виктор не знает, радоваться этому или огорчаться.  
  
      Седьмой, неучтенный Шляпник, Шляпник, который все помнит, наблюдает за Виктором из-под полуопущенных век. Виктор отслеживает каждого из шестерых, а он отслеживает Виктора. Все его ипостаси.  
      Шляпник думает: Виктор не понимает, что ему самому не понравится, если все семь Шляпников сольются в одном Джефферсоне. Достаточно того, что это не нравится Шляпнику. Который помнит.  
      И точно знает, что беспамятство лучше.  
      Успел выучить за двадцать восемь лет.  
  
      Виктор свято верит, что однажды сумеет собрать всех Шляпников воедино.


End file.
